Fidelity
by sgt. ducky
Summary: A prequel to my other story "Hogwarts Revisited". All about the Marauder gang featuring some OCs.
1. Window Seats

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The character Celine belongs to me. The character Chloe belongs to my friend.

This story is a prequel to my other story "Hogwarts Revisited".

Enjoy! 3

* * *

><p>Lily Evans always claimed the window seat. Ever since her first year train ride she swore she'd always have it. Her friends knew this all too well as she'd always scurry to an empty compartment with much vigor. But this year half of the race to the coveted compartment wasn't only for that window seat, it was to hide from someone. This someone, whom she loathingly referred to as "Potter", had the habit of searching through the compartments for her, followed by his three "gang members". There was "Black", who came in a close second on her hatred scale who always followed Potter around like a overly boisterous lap dog, though in her opinion this "dog" needed to be fixed. Always close behind was Remus, who she referred to on a first name basis because he actually was an individually functioning being, unlike the others. Always lagging behind them was Peter, the worshiper. He was a nice boy but definitely chose the wrong crowd.<p>

Finally she made it into an empty compartment and slid inside, taking her seat by the window and savoring her victory.

"Another victorious year, Lily?" Chloe smiled, sitting across from her.

Lily quickly shut the door, "Yes but not yet. Potterwatch hasn't passed over yet."

Chloe giggled, if Lily could hide from him the whole train ride she'd be very impressed. As the years passed it only seemed to fuel his determination to date Lily more.

After a few minutes Lily seemed to finally relax.

"So how was your summer, Chloe?"

"It was nice. Yours?"

"It was relaxing. Though I'm glad to be starting fifth year. I heard it's tough though."

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll do great," Chloe smiled.

Lily smiled. She did love Hogwarts. She wasn't going to let some boy ruin it for her.

"Where is she?" James whined, walking down the hall between the compartments.

"Hiding from you, mate," Sirius teased.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," encouraged Remus, knowing James might start pouting.

"She always has the window seat," James mused aloud as he searched, causing Sirius and Remus to exchange looks. Sometimes James needed to keep his obsessive ramblings to himself.

Suddenly he stopped and grinned as he saw the familiar dark red hair.

Sirius followed his gaze and rolled his eyes. He'd never understand how James could just settle on one girl, especially one who despised him. Maybe James was a masochist?

Lily glanced out the compartment window into the hall and froze, green eyes locked on brown.

She had to react quickly; she had nowhere to run so she did the next best thing, she ducked her head out of view.

James's grin faded as he looked confused and Sirius burst out into laughter.

Chloe looked down at Lily confused, "Lily? What is it?"

"I've been spotted," she whispered. Why she was hiding when he obviously saw her she wasn't sure. Truthfully she felt pretty stupid. Perhaps Potter had the memory of a goldfish and would forget he even saw her.

No such luck. James Potter slid open the compartment door and smiled down at Lily.

"Hey Lils," he smirked.

Lily cringed. He had thought up another nickname. Is that all he did during the summer?

She straightened herself up and tried to compose herself.

"Potter."

"How was your summer?" he slid down next to her, leaving little space between them.

"It was fine," she scooted more towards the window. She paused before continuing, she needed to be polite, "Yours?"

"It was fun," he smiled.

Lily sighed and looked out the window. Maybe she could forget that Potter was right there. Unfortunately not; she could see his reflection watching her.

"Quit that," she frowned.

"Quit what?" he grinned.

"Staring. It's rude, Potter."

"I just can't help it, Evans," he began, "You're so-"

"Don't want to hear it," she cut in.

James chuckled, "Y-"

"Hush."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more. He wouldn't give up so easily. He was James Potter after all.

Remus had a bad habit; the others always teased him about it. Whenever he saw something he was fond of, whether that is a good book or a piece of chocolate cake, he would stare. It wasn't really noticeable, he'd just get a specific look and he'd zone out. Needless to say it wasn't the cake or book that was making him stare this time. It was Chloe.

Chloe smiled to him, a tiny embarrassed blush forming on her cheeks. She knew she should be helping Lily but she was distracted.

"Hi Remus." She would never admit it but he was one of the reasons she looked forward to going back to Hogwarts.

Peter had been assigned to the job of breaking Remus from these stare moments, not wanting Remus to be put in an embarrassing situation. As soon as the zoned out look passed over Remus, Peter quickly elbowed him in the side, causing a swift snap back to reality.

"Hi Chloe, have a nice summer?" Remus smiled; now back to normal functionality.

"I did. And yourself?"

"It was nice," he replied, sitting down next to her. He actually preferred school though. He had missed his friends.

Sirius and Peter exchanged looks before taking their seats. Sirius just stared out into the hall looking for future ex-girlfriends. Peter tried to chat with him but Sirius just replied boredly. He wasn't much for train rides in the first place.


	2. The New Arrival

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. I was at Hogwarts! (Universal Studios actually lol) Now I'm back and ready to write! This is my first time trying to write in a french accent so I hope I did alright. (I just started French courses)

Harry Potter and Marauders belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Celine belongs to me and Chloe belongs to CreativeDreamer98!

Enjoy!

(P.S. Forgive me... I made the Sirius/serious joke. I couldn't help myself :B teehee)

* * *

><p>The train ride seemed to take much longer this year. Lily had a clue why. James Potter did not leave her alone the whole time. He invited himself in to her compartment with his gang and just chatted away. He'd brag about anything. How great quidditch season was going to be, how he looked forward to pranking the first years. And what did the others do? They egged him on of course. All Lily could do was stare out the window and pray that she could disappear amongst the crowd when they arrive. Unfortunately, no such luck. Lily must've run out of it last year. She could imagine how her day would be if she had some liquid luck. No Potter all day. That really would be the best day ever. Perhaps she'll have a chat with Professor Slughorn.<p>

She finally managed to get away from him once in the Great Hall, taking a seat farther down between her friends. One specific friend of hers she knew would keep the Marauder's away.

"Lily! I saw what happened. I should've came over and gave that one a bat bogey hex for stalking you," Molly huffed.

Lily laughed, "Well I survived at least. Have a nice summer Molly?"

"Other than being grounded. I swear, all I did was sneak out with Arthur one night," she grinned mischievously.

"Oh my, how scandalous," Lily teased.

Molly was two grades over and Lily was sad that this would be her last year. Molly was the one who took her under her wing when she first started. Lily always admired how much she stuck up for her friends, proving this countless times with putting the Marauder's in their place.

"Chloe, did I see you flirting with Remus?" Molly teased, looking at the girl on Lily's other side.

Chloe turned bright red, "W-what?"

Lily giggled, "Aww leave her be Molly. She was just being friendly."

Chloe focused hard on the book she pulled out, afraid that if she didn't her affection for him might be too obvious. Unfortunately it didn't, as Molly had that knowing look in her eyes.

Lily glanced over to the Slytherin table, searching for someone specific. Unfortunately, said boy was surrounded by bad company. Lily frowned slightly, she hated seeing Severus with that crowd. She'd try talking to him later. Usually they rode the train together but she wasn't able to find him this year.

Her attention shifted as she watched the first years trek inside. She smiled. They were all so little.

James and Sirius looked over the first years and grinned. New bait. What would they do to mess with this batch? Maybe give them the wrong directions? Nah. Too boring. Offer them sickening treats? Eh, a little better. Tell them that McGonagall was a total pushover and they should show up to class 30 minutes late? Now that was much better.

Their attention was shifted as a blonde haired girl glided into the room behind the first years with enchanting poise. All the guys in the great hall seemed to automatically direct their attention to her while most of the girls frowned at the male populace's ogling.

Sirius grinned. This year just got way more interesting.

After the first years were sorted and seated, the girl stepped forward.

"And finally, transferring from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Miss Celine Rousseau," McGonagall announced.

The girl took a seat on the stool and waited as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah yes, I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat roared.

Sirius turned to Peter, who was sitting next to him, "Move. Now."

"Huh?" Peter looked at him confused.

"Hurry!" Sirius shoved him over, making a spot open next to him. James sniggered, knowing exactly what Sirius was planning.

Celine smiled and stood, heading straight for the table, conveniently right where Sirius was.

"Excusez-moi, is zis seat taken?" she smiled sweetly, nodding to the open space next to him.

"Been saving it just for you," Sirius smiled, turning all the charms on.

She giggled and sat next to him, "Zat is very kind of you."

"My pleasure. I'm Sirius by the way."

She looked at him confused, "Vy are you serious?"

He paused for a moment, knocked off guard. It's not like he hadn't heard that before. In fact, many people made the joke, James especially. He just did not expect this girl to actually say it.

He regained his composure and chuckled, "No, that's my name. Sirius."

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she gasped. "'ow rude of me!"

"No worries, I've heard it before. So what brings you to Hogwarts, Celine?"

"Professeur Dumblédore said I could get proper training 'ere."

"What kind of training?"

"Zat is for me to know only," she winked.

Sirius chuckled. Yup, he found his next girlfriend.


	3. Unsuccessful Charms

What's this? I uploaded! Yeah sorry about that guys... I promise I will finish/actually-start this story! I know this chapter is kinda short but more will appear soon[ish]!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rule number one. Sirius Black is to be avoided and ignored at all costs," Molly paced in the girl's room as Celine watched. Lily stood near her, amused. When she suggested that the group provide Celine with advice for the year Molly seemed to take it to the extreme.<p>

"Vat is wrong with 'im?" Celine cocked her head to the side.

"He's a womanizer," Molly stopped. "He'll most likely target you."

"I would just try to ignore the Marauders in general," added Lily.

Molly looked amused, "She won't have to worry about Potter though."

Lily sighed.

Celine looked at her confused.

"James Potter has a crush on Lily," Chloe whispered to Celine, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Ah."

"Also, Remus isn't much threat either," Lily smirked, looking at Chloe who promptly turned pink.

Molly laughed.

"So I would just worry about Black," Molly continued.

Celine nodded, "Zounds eesy enouf."

"Oh no. Black's a tricky one. He won't give up easily," Molly warned.

Celine simply smiled.

Celine Rousseau turned out to be a blessing in disguise for Lily. Why you might ask? Because Celine obediently accepted all facts Lily and her friends had on the Marauders. Even better? She knew that Celine was just the type of girl Black would go after. If she could knock Black off his pedestal she would be a miracle worker and perhaps while Black tumbled down, he'd drag a certain scruffy haired boy down with him. One could only dream of course, but Lily had faith in this new girl.

"Say something to me in French," Sirius smirked as he sat next to Celine in Charms class a few days later.

"Why?" she looked up from her spellbook.

"Come on, Celine," he pouted. "Please?"

"Vous avez le cerveau d'un sandwich au fromage," she spoke calmly, looking back down at her book.

He grinned and chuckled, "Did you say something about a sandwich? If you're hungry we can always get something to eat together after class."

"No thank you," she smiled, amused.

"You know, French is really sexy. You should speak it more," he smirked. They were right. He really wasn't giving up.

"You think 'merde' is 'exy?" she looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, sure. Of course," the stupid grin grew. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

James burst into laughter on Sirius's other side. Sirius turned to him confused.

"What's so funny?" the grin was fading.

"Mate…" he managed to get out between fits of laughter, "_Merde_ means shit!"

Sirius was silent for a moment before glancing back at Celine who was back to reading her book, giggling.

With a huff he leaned back against his chair as the professor called attention to the class. He wasn't giving up. He'd get this girl. He was Sirius Black after all.


End file.
